A World of Gliding Monsters
by MorriganD'eamon1993
Summary: At an offshore research facility a team of top scientists working towards a cure for Alzheimers tamper with god's oldest killing machine to reach their goal. But when tragedy strikes and the facility is compromised the humans world becomes the sharks world leading desperate struggle for survival. Based on 1999's Deep blue Sea with a teen wolf twist (character deaths)


A World of Gliding Monsters

Chapter One: Escape

Seventy Miles off the coast of Baja JULY 2015

An old catamaran drifted almost silently in the warm Pacific waters paper lanterns scattered warm yellow light across the gentle ripples and the soft beat of music permeated the air.

Four partying teenagers are having the time of their lives; two young couples partying the night away.

"Hey Amber, Share!" A lanky youth calls from across the deck before he sauntered up to a young brunette who was too preoccupied with her boyfriend and with surprising dexterity grabbed the bottle of vodka with a downwards pull.

Amber pulled back with an annoyed "mmm!" and mock glared at lanky as he poured himself and a tall, tanned, blonde, and very woozy looking girl a drink.

"Hey, C'mere," Ambers boyfriend coo's and grabs her waist, she laughed before looking at the blonde girl with a grin that is positively Cheshire.

"You feeling alright there Claire?" She asked the blonde, cocking her head and pouting.

Claire placed her shot glass on an ice cooler next to her and sat down, shaky, "I hate boats…I like vodka…not a good combo," she said, letting out a long drawn out groan.

The lanky teen chuckles "Do not barf on my boat,"

Claire groaned again and flipped Lanky off as Amber turned to her boyfriend once more and they started making out again.

The wind suddenly changed and the boat veered slightly, the wooden deck shuddered slightly causing the ice box to rattle slightly.

Amber pulled back, her brow furrowed slightly as she looked at the crystal clear water beneath her, "Hey you feel something?" She asked her boyfriend who was playfully nipping at her neck.

"Oh yes…" he replies, half muffled from Ambers neck.

The boat rocked slightly, the paper lamps attached to the sail lifting momentarily before settling while the iPod dock slid a few inches across the polished wooden deck.

Claire put her head on her knees, "Please don't rock the fuckin' boat," She pleaded softly her tan lightning as her stomach lurched.

The lanky teen raised his glass before belting out in a god awful singing voice, "Rock the boat, don't rock the boat baby!"

Claire smacked his leg hard, the whole deck shuddered all four of them stiffen.

Amber pulled away from her boyfriend's ministrations on her neck and saw a ripple forming from under the catamaran which disturbed the once calm water.

Claire stood after a "whoa" from the lanky teen and braced herself on the boom of the sail.

"Rock the boat, don't tip the boat over," Lanky carried on singing, oblivious.

Amber stood up, something dark in the water darted under the catamaran.

"Neil…Shut up," She says, silencing him with a finger.

She could hear something rushing through the water which was slowly growing louder and louder followed by something bashing against the side of the boat causing it to rock violently.

All four scrambled higher on the hull and Amber gripped her boyfriend's arm like a vice while the lanky teen- Neil pulled Claire close as they watched the water.

"What the…" Claire whispered watching the water intently.

Bang! The hull shook once more and Amber screamed this time. Two more loud cracks followed from the centre of the catamaran the wood splintering slightly and the iPod dropping into the water with a barely noticed splash.

Neil was freaked, he backed away from the centre of the boat with Claire just in time for the wood to explode into a shower of splinters, splitting the deck in two.

"JESUS!" Amber shrieked jumping back.

A huge pointed snout of a massive eighteen foot great white shark explodes through the yawning chasm. It was fear made flesh a nightmare with hundreds of razor sharp teeth jutting like jagged glass from distended red gums merciless black eyes surveyed the teens.

Everything and Everybody was dumped overboard by the force of the sharks thrashing, screaming and clawing for something, anything to grab onto as they tumbled into the water.

The shark ripped itself free from the shredded wood of the deck, sliding back into the water, locking on to the four pairs of thrashing legs that were trying desperately to scramble back onto the boat.

"CLIMB OVER ME, AMBER CLIMB!" Neil roared managing to grip the metal railing while the terrified girl gripped his shoulders and tried to haul herself up, her boyfriend and Claire were both thrashing in the water trying to find the shark, both panicking and screaming.

A foot long dorsal fin rose out of the water, black as night about ten foot away from the teens, knifing its way towards it's intended target, Claire.

The terrified blonde turned just in time to see the dark fin heading in her direction. She squeezed her eyes shut the screams just not coming but before she could feel the jagged teeth slice into her flesh a loud concussive crunch caused her to snap her eyes open, followed by another.

Amber who had just managed to climb back onto the deck, dripping and shaking could see the shark was barely moving, its gums still distended, lazily biting at the water as it abruptly stilled about five feet from Claire. Two harpoons cables tethered the beast.

Following the cables a sudden bright light blinded her for a moment causing her and the others in the water to shield their eyes.

A powerboat drifted thirty feet from them and in the silhouette of the search light a man stepped onto the bow, a dark haired lean young man in shorts and a life vest, breathless and sweating despite the cool breeze, he doesn't acknowledge the teens for a moment and locks down the cables that have tethered the still slightly wriggling shark. He then looks at them hazel eyes burning with intensity.

"Everybody okay there?" Derek Hale finally asks the gasping teens.

.O.

NEW YORK CITY, CHIMERA PHARMACEUTICLES. FRIDAY 15th JULY 2015.

A lone helicopter descended onto a large skyscraper bronzed by the rising sun, touching down on the helipad. As soon as it touched down the door slid open and a young man of twenty five years wearing a black business suit stepped out his attire looking out of place on someone so young.

"Doctor," One of the security agents greeted, earning a nod from the young man as he walked past hair blowing in the wind kicked up from the helicopters rotors.

Walking through the long hall leading to the CEO's office Doctor Grayson McAlester wrung his hands together, trying to keep his composure and feeling choked in a suit all the while wishing he was back at the facility in his comfortable grimy lab coat.

Stopping in front of the mahogany double doors he knocked twice and from the other room a deep commanding voice sounded.

"Come in!"

Breathing deeply and mentally counting to three Gray pushed the door open.

Damon Gunther a thin grey haired man and the CEO of Chimera pharm sat behind a large oak desk, the morning paper lay on his desk and realisation hit Gray like a punch in the gut.

A small "Oh…" Was all Gray could manage before he made the walk of shame to the chair that sat in front of Gunther's desk.

"I don't suppose I have to ask why I'm here Damon," Said Gray, his face stony.

Gunther looked down at the paper in front of him, "Nice to see you Grayson, read the funny papers this morning?" he asks and edge to his voice masking the intended humour.

Gray looked down at the paper in Gunther's outstretched hand, the headline read Test Shark Escapes—Teens Narrowly Avoid Slaughter, Gray regards it for a moment before looking Gunther in the eye.

"Consider me reprimanded; can I go back to work now?" Gray replies with a smile and all the British charm he could muster while all the while thinking "Shit…Shit…Shit"

Gunther sighs and drops the paper, "This isn't good Gray, I got the call last night," he explained, rubbing his forehead with one hand and taking a sip of his coffee with the other.

Gray paled; he knew exactly what Gunther was getting at, "You're pulling the plug?" He asked bluntly.

Gunther made to speak again but Gray interrupted him.

Gray let out a long breath and after a beat, "Obviously…the press is not good…okay it's a cluster but-"

"Sorry I'm late," A voice interrupted Gray causing him to literally jump out of his chair and pivot to the door.

Alan Deaton entered the office; a tall man wearing a couture suit with the look of an adventurer in his eyes. He walked right up to the pallid Grayson and offered his hand to shake.

"Alan Deaton, A pleasure to meet you Doctor McAlester," The man greeted. Grayson took the offered hand and shook.

Grayson was speechless almost awestruck having never met the actual president of the board but he knew him being here can't be a good sign.

"But under the circumstances," Deaton finishes his expression suddenly concerned.

Gray absently ground his teeth and swallowed before replying, "The escaped shark was…nothing…just a little mishap, human error on our part," he said gauging Deatons reaction carefully.

Deaton says nothing.

With a sigh Gray continues "But Alan Deaton doesn't fly all the way out here for a mishap, does he?"

Deaton shook his head slowly, "I'm afraid not,"

Gray could see what was coming and looked back to Gunther for support but his gaze was impassive to say the least, he looked back to Deaton feeling utterly cornered and saw that he was waiting for an explanation.

With renewed determination Gray spoke clearly and with purpose, "Okay… We've had some problems at the facility but we are this close wiping out degenerative brain disease our research and the protein complex those sharks are producing are making that possible" he explained, punctuating his words by holding his thumb and forefinger an inch apart, his voice shaking.

Deaton places a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I understand doctor…the half a billion dollars that I've sunk into this company is in great part to yours and Doctor Argents research but when the market opens Monday," he takes his hand off Grays shoulder and opens it apologetically, "Despite my reputation I don't like heights, Especially falling from them and I need to show the market we reacted quickly, made changes,"

Gray slides from between the desk and Deaton his youth showing in his stunned expression.

"You can't shut us down…not now," Gray's colour drained from his face as he turned to the large window overlooking the city.

Deaton sighs, "I'm sorry. Honestly"

Gray says nothing; he places a finger to his lip as he tries to comprehend the situation.

"Grayson we will do everything we can to find you a different placement," Gunther offers, trying to sound sympathetic.

Nobody says anything for a few moments until Gray finally speaks, "Tell me Mr. Deaton…Have you ever met a person with Alzheimer's?" he asks, voice dark.

Deaton's eyes narrow with interest, "Not well, no," he replies stepping forwards just as Gray wheels on him with fire in his eyes.

"By the end all my grandmother could do was ask why Grandpa wasn't at home," He said, his voice trembling with emotion.

Gunther and Deaton say nothing as Gray continued.

"The nurses said it was kinder to lie to her…tell her he was at work…my mother told her he was dead once and I had to watch her take that loss like a car wreck!" Gray all but growled, "We're an aging population Mr. Deaton and hundreds of thousands of men and women are developing Alzheimer's every year, what if you could end all that suffering with a single pill?"

Deaton took that in, he surveyed the young man in front of him…the young genius, still a child he thought.

Gray scoffed, he wanted out of the room, "Give me until Monday morning, I'll give you results that will skyrocket your stock prices…if not I'll help you pack the lab myself, your call,"

And with that Gray was gone, slamming the door behind him, leaving a very interested Deaton and a shocked and almost mortified Gunther who turns to Deaton ready for the beat down…but Deaton is smiling.

"Wow…" Is all Deaton can manage as though it was the young doctor's fiery determination he had come to see.

Gunther gave a small relieved laugh, "Told you," he replied before finishing his coffee.

.O.

Gray stood on the helipad glad to be back in his civvies a comfy pair of jeans boots and his favourite cardigan beat that damned suit in his eyes any day. He heard the sliding doors behind him open and someone walk up to him and turned to see Gunther who was grinning widely.

Gray rolled his eyes and scanned the cityscape before him, "You ever think…in each of those windows is a whole life…I- we…can't waste this opportunity," He said before turning to Gunther.

"He's given you until Monday…" Gunther starts but stops when he sees Gray's face darken.

"But?" Gray asks, nervous.

"He's joining you at Aquatica, and before you say anything else, Alan Deaton practically owns Chimera, if your fishes can't produce the goods he's going to lose a lot of money and that will not end well…for any of us," He finishes his tone grave.

The sliding door opens once more and Deaton walks out onto the helipad now wearing casual clothes and carrying an overnight bag.

Gray offers Gunther a lopsided smile, "I won't let you down," he says quietly so not to let Deaton here.

Gunther and Gray shook hands and before parting Gunther turned to him; "Say hi to Chris for me won't you?" he calls over the sound of the incoming chopper.

Deaton strides up to Gray and watches the helicopter land, "Ready?" He asks.

Gray manages a smile and the two of them walk towards the waiting chopper.

.O.

PACIFIC OCEAN, FRIDAY 15th JULY 2015

In the skies above the pacific a red antique pontoon plane glides between the bluest of skies and the reflective waters of the beautiful Pacific Ocean.

Gray was piloting the tiny craft, completely focused straight ahead while Deaton peers out of the window at the clear dark waters below. It had been a long journey from the city to the coast of Baja and both men were tired but the atmosphere was surprisingly serene in the midday sun.

Franklin turned to Gray, shouting over the engine of the plane despite the headset,

"I'm glad I have the opportunity to see you and Doctor Argent on the field, if I recall your personnel file states that he mentored you through Harvard, you received your doctorate in neuroscience by twenty, not a small feat" He said his voice grainy through the headset.

Gray Smiled "Chris Argent is a brilliant man, as you'll see when we arrive at the facility," he said not taking his eyes of the windshield.

"I read that article on you…that thing in the Himalayas," Gray said breaking the silence once more.

"Alps," Deaton corrected.

"Right,"

Deaton stared out of the window the memory obviously uncomfortable for him, "We were all just trying to do something together…you know for fun, things went bad,"

Gray glanced at him, "But you saved all those people…"

Deaton swallowed, his eyes not leaving the sea that was racing by, "Not all,"

Up ahead something was coming into view like an apparition at first, through the parting clouds Deaton could see a structure emerging that got clearer as they approached. A massive compound of fenced towers and catwalks around massive half mile around aquatic pens split in two by a catwalk and a large control tower , the research facility Aquatica.

Deaton was speechless, pictures didn't do the facility justice, it was money well spent as the eye could see.

"The navy originally built it for submarine loading and refuelling, when they moth-balled it we picked it up, added aquatic pens, underwater labs," Gray explained before throttling down towards the water, the facility growing ever closer as the plane roared around the perimeter to find a landing path.

.O.

Allison Argent kept jogging the music in her ears drowning out the pounding of her sneakers on the metal pathway that ran around the "Normie" shark pen or the "menu" as the other staff called it, she stopped when she saw the red pontoon pull to a stop at the dock next to the fuel line.

Jogging towards it she made it just in time to see Gray and Deaton climb out of the plane, Gray handing the older man his luggage.

"Hey, you and me suicide run around the pens in five, no excuses," the beautiful twenty seven year old brunette said with a laugh, greeting Gray with a hug, the young man chuckling.

He pulled away and looked to Deaton who was still trying to comprehend his surroundings, "Alan Deaton president of the board of CP meet Allison Argent, part time Marine biologist, full time Gym teacher," he said moving his hand between the two.

Deaton smiled and shook Allison's outstretched hand.

"Good to meet you sir," Allison giving Gray an off look.

"Alan please, both of you, treat me like a tourist," Alan offered with a reassuring smile.

"She hates tourists," A voice sudden sounded. Deaton looked to his left and saw an older middle aged man with striking blue eyes wearing a lab coat standing by the open gate that led from the dock to the main compound.

"Doctor Chris Argent," Gray said, playing the introducer once again, stepping aside to let Deaton shake his hand.

"Good to see you again, Chris," Deaton said, "This is quite the place,"

Allison took hold of Gray's arm, "Come on, let's get you a soda Dad can give the tour," she said earning a raised eyebrow from her father.

Gray immediately looked to Doctor Argent for approval,

"Go on you two, we're good for a couple of hours," Argent said giving a shoo motion with his hand.

Deaton watched the exchange getting drawn in by the family unit it was heart-warming to see. Once they had left through the gate Argent spoke.

"I didn't tell them, when Gray called me from the mainland, took him by surprise we had pushed the test to Sunday evening" Argent said resting his arm on the railing.

Deaton nodded placing his bag on the floor next to him, "I understand, I came to observe the test, see your progress for myself,"

Argent chuckled, "Well, everyone here is at the top of their game, we work together and we get the job done, we're a family you understand that,"

Deaton smiled, "Yeah, I understand, like I said, I'm not here to take control doctor,"

Argent sighed and looked around the perimeter, "So," he claps his hands together, "You want to meet the Girls?" He finished gesturing to the pen behind him just behind the gate.

Deaton's interest was piqued, he craned his neck just in time to see a three foot dorsal fin disappear under the blue sparkling sea.

.O. End Of Chapter .O.


End file.
